


Danganwrestling: The Chaired

by Gabumon40



Category: Danganronpa, WWE
Genre: Danganwrestling, F/F, Other, WWE - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, i need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabumon40/pseuds/Gabumon40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genocider is about to kill some guy who i think is named cody with Chair-sama, but then Kirigiri comes in and steels Chair-sama away from her. Who will win Chair-sama's love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danganwrestling: The Chaired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk/gifts).



The guy who I think is named Cody fell to the floor, desperately gasping for air after he got the shit beat out of him by a serial killer. The serial killer, Genocider Syo, approached him, but upon realizing she had no scissors with her, she stopped.  
"Where the hecky are my scissors," she asked aloud. The guy who I think is named Cody saw her (what he thought was) hesitating, and tried to get up.  
"Oh HECK no!" Genocider screamed. She turned to her left and saw a chair, which was remarkably sexy.  
"Tch! Just use me to kick his butt!" the chair said. Not questioning why the chair was speaking, Genocider grabbed it and ran towards The guy who I think is named Cody. Right as she was about to slam the sexy chair onto The guy who I think is named Cody's head, something grabbed her arms and swung her off the wrestling ring. With that, the force had also taken the chair. Genocider landed outside the ring right onto Asahina, who had mad wrestling skills. She furiously looked up to see just what pushed her off the stage. It was none other than Kyouko Kirigiri, ultimate something or other. Kirigiri smashed the chair onto The guy who I think is named Cody's head and knocked him out.  
"K-Kirigiri-san...I was waiting for you!" the chair said in a tsundere voice.  
"I'm sorry I took so long, my love." She then proceeded to make out with the chair. Genocider screeched in anger. That chair was even sexier than Byakuya-sama!! It was love at first sight for her, and she wouldn't let this purple haired somethin take it away from her!  
"GET AWAY FROM IT, PURPLE HAIR!" Genocider jumped up and punched the ultimate detective (lol oops spoiler) in the face.  
"MY HAIR IS SILVER YOU DUCKING MOMDIDDLE!" Kirigiri yelled as Chair-sama fell out of her arms and onto the floor of the ring.  
"Ladies, ladies please!" Chair-sama screamed, trying to avoid a fight.  
"I challenge you, lavender hair, to a wrestling match!" Genocider pointed at Kirigiri with her long as heck tongue hanging out of her mouth.  
"ITS SiLVEr," she raged.  
______________________________

John Cena stood up inside the ring and held up his arms. "K the writer of this fanfic has NO idea about wrestling, so we're gonna do this her way," he started  
"This is a fanfic?" Komaru Naegi had appeared along with some other people but we don't care about them because Komaru and Touko are best girlfriends.  
"Shut up, ahoge protag sis. Ok now, when I put my arms down the match starts, and when someone is held down for more than 3 seconds, the other wins. K now start my arms are hurting."  
Genocider was the one to start. She jumped about 20 feet into the air and kicked the shit outta Kirigiri's tum. Kirigiri made one of those weird noises tho because that was her...wait this is not suppose to be for children? Um nevermind. But then Kirigiri punched Genocider with her...well...hands. Genocider noticed that her hands were...unusually squishy, but in a fluffy way.  
"Alright pretty, lets see whatcha got under those gloves!" Genocider reached for Kirigiri's gloves but Kirigiri roundhouse kicked her away. She then jumped on that stringy thingy of the ring. Kiri bounced into the air and butt slammed onto Genocider's head. Genocider then grabbed Kirigiri by the arms and backflipped. She slammed Kirigiri's face onto the ground, but Kirigiri soon recovered. She kicked Genocider in the face so hard that even John Cena screamed in pain. Genocider, dazed, tried shaking her head to recover, but while this was happening, Kirigiri tackled her and pinned her to the ground.  
"ACHOO!"  
Touko woke up to see herself pinned down by purple hair (ITS SILVER FOR HECK'S SAKE) "What?" she asked. John Cena started slamming his hand on the ground, and it wasn't til then that Touko realized she was about to get annihilated by Kirigiri in a....wrestling match? Okay, whatever. She couldn't look bad. She twisted her leg and slammed Kirigiri onto the floor. Kirigiri rolled across the floor to avoid being hit by Touko, but it was too late. Touko jumped as high as she could and butt slammed Kirigiri on the face. Touko had written about wrestling before (unlike me), so she knew all the rules. She pinned Kirigiri down.  
"Yeah! Go Touko!" She heard Komaru say. Wait, what was she doing he-  
Kirigiri took advantage of Touko's hesitation and pushed her away. Touko, focused again, charged towards Kirigiri. Kirigiri charged back. It seemed to last forever before they finally collided, knocking each other down. Kirigiri, fast and agile as she was, tried to move to pin down Touko but was too late. Genocider had come back with the sight of blood from a cut Kirigiri had gotten during the match. Genocider then pinned Kirigiri down.  
"1...2...3... GENOCIDER IS THE WINNER!" John Cena roared. The crowd stood up and cheered, as Kirigiri melted into the floor. She was never to be seen again in this WWE universe. Just in her own.  
"G-Genocider..." Chair-sama blushed.  
"You...YOU MADE ME LOSE KIRIGIRI!" Chair-sama was outraged. It then ran away, also never to be seen again in this WWE universe. But only in its own. Genocider had no idea what to do. She stood there.  
"Eh, not that bad. But I didn't get to kill it dangit" Genocider muttered  
"Touko! You did it!" Komaru ran up to Genocider and hugged her.  
Everyone aww-ed. These two were so gay. So Gay. And so, they all returned to their own universe, never to be seen in this WWE universe ever again. But only their own.  
But this wasn't the end. Chihiro sat in his programming room, programming Alter Ego, when some strange pictures popped up.  
"ALTER ENO!!!!!!" He screamed at the screen  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I. I don't even know what to say this is like my first story on here goodbye yes my writing is terrible and everyone is OOC.


End file.
